Time Machine
by Yuki Hiiro
Summary: Gon dkk mendapat tugas dari Author, yaitu mencari 'benda menarik'. Tidak disengaja, Gon tertekan tombol di 'benda menarik'. Dan mereka berjumpa dengan diri mereka sendiri saat masih berumur (Gon, Killua, dan Author) berumur 5 tahun, Kurapika berumur 8 tahun, Leorio berumur 10 tahun, Illumi berumur 15 tahun, Hisoka berumur 19 tahun, dan Kuroro berumur 17 tahun. Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok! Sesuai permintaan Karen White, saya akan bikin fic ini! **_

* * *

**Fic Name: Time Machine**

**Genre: Adventure dan Parody**

**Rated: K plus**

**Warning!: Aneh, gaje, gila (?), dan cerita tentang meraka berjumpa dengan diri mereka sendiri tidak diceritakan!**

**Summary: **Gon dkk mendapat tugas dari Author, yaitu mencari 'benda menarik'. Tidak disengaja, Gon tertekan tombol di mesin waktu. Dan mereka berjumpa dengan diri mereka sendiri saat masih berumur (Gon, Killua, dan Author) berumur 5 tahun, Kurapika berumur 8 tahun, Leorio berumur 10 tahun, Illumi berumur 15 tahun, Hisoka berumur 19 tahun, dan Kuroro berumur 17 tahun. Tetapi, tanpa disengaja, mesin waktu tersebut rusak dan mereka terpaksa mengembara untuk mencari seseorang untuk bisa membuat mereka kembali masa mereka sekarang. Apakah mereka berhasil atau tidak? Baca kalau ingin tahu! Mind to R&R?

* * *

Gon dkk sedang berjalan ke rumah Yukichi.

Gon: Ohayou!

Yukichi: Ohayou!

Kurapika: Sekarang, apa tugas kami?

Yukichi: Tugas kalian, mencari sesuatu yang menarik yang ada di laboratorium yang ada di ujung dunia (?)!

Gon dkk: APA?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!

Yukichi: Tidak terima? Tidak boleh diganti lagi keputusannya! Ini dia... Ilumi! Hisoka! Dan... Kuroro!

Gon: Hisoka?!

Hisoka: Ringo-chan~!

Killua: Aniki!

Illumi: Yo! Killua!

Kurapika: Bastard! *mata berubah merah*

Kuroro: Yo! Pengguna rantai!

Leorio: *duduk di pojokan*

Yukichi: Kita naik… Apa ya?

All: *jatuh*

Yukichi: Kita biarkan yang jenius menjawab!

Gon dkk: *melihat Kurapika*

IlluHiso: *melihat Kuroro*

Yukichi: Kita beri pertanyaan pertama di Hunter Quiz! Camat untuk orang yang sudah tua. Apakah kepanjangan **_camat_**?

Kurapika: Aku!

Yukichi: Ya! Kurapika!

Kurapika: Calon Mati!

Yukichi: Betul! Sekarang kita naik apa?

Kurapika: Kita naik… Delman!

All mind (kecuali Kurapika, Illumi, Hisoka, dan Kuroro. Gengsi, gengsi.): _Sadisnya… _=_="

Yukichi: Kita naik…

-Dan mereka naik helikopter Gennei Ryodan/Gen'ei Ryodan-

-Dan mereka sampai di ujung dunia-

Yukichi: YAY! SELAMAT DARI NERAKA! *lompat-lompat*

Kuroro: Kupanjatkan syukur terhadap Tuhan telah menyelamatkanku dari maut!

Gon dkk (Gon dkk: Gon, Killua, Kurapika, dan Leorio) dan Yukichi mind: _Sejak kapan dia beriman?!_

Illumi: Yang penting kita selamat dari maut…

Hisoka: Terima kasih telah membiarkan aku jadi pilot!

All mind (kecuali Illumi): _Baka! Tidak ada yang akan mengucapkan 'Sama-sama'!_

Hisoka: Lho, kok ngak ucapkan 'Sama-sama'?

Yukichi: Kita masuk saja sudah!

-Di dalam laboratorium-

Kuroro: Author! Apakah ini salah satu benda menarik?

Yukichi: Tidak… Aduh! Lupa di mana benda menarik tersebut!

Kurapika: Don't worry! Kita punya Dowsing Chain! *mengeluarkan Dowsing Chain* Ada denah laboratorium ini?

Yukichi: Ini! *memberikan kertas*

Kurapika: Benda menarik tersebut berada di belakang pojok kanan.

Yukichi: Tunjukkan jalannya!

-Setelah 2 menit-

Kurapika: Benda ini?

Yukichi: Ya! *melepas kain putih yang menutup 'benda menarik'*

All (kecuali Yukichi): Mesin waktu?!

Yukichi: Yup! Sekarang kita tinggal mencolokkan kabelnya ini… *mencolokkan kabel 'Mesin Waktu'* Dan… Menyala!

-Saat Gon tidak sengaja tertekan tombol di Mesin Waktu, Mesin Waktu tersebut menyala (lho? 'Kan dari tadi sudah menyala? Maksudnya, Mesin Waktu tersebut aktif dan akan mengirim orang ke masa yang diinginkan)-

All: AAA!

-Di saat tidak diketahui-

Yukichi: Aduh… Di mana kita?

Kurapika: Coba kita berpencar…

-Setelah mereka berpencar selama 1 minggu-

-Di stasiun York Shin-

Yukichi: Menyenangkan sekali dapat bertemu dengan diriku sendiri!

Kurapika: Hmm… Sekarang kita harus pulang… Tetapi…

All: APA?! MESIN WAKTUNYA RUSAK?!

Kurapika: *mengangguk*

Yukichi: Terpaksa kita harus pergi ke ujung dunia! Waktunya 3 bulan! Atau kurang atau lebih!

Kuroro: Ayo, aku sudah mencuri banyak ha-

Gon dkk dan Yukichi: Itu haram!

Kuroro: Baiklah…

Yukichi: Kuroro! Bawa semua barang ini! Masukkan ke dalam Fun Fun Cloth! *melempar banyak barang (maklum, perjalanan jauh)*

Kuroro: Baiklah… *memasuki barang-barang yang dilempar Yukichi ke dalam Fun Fun Cloth*

Yukichi: Ayo kita berangkat!

All: YOSH!

-Di padang pasir-

Yukichi: Kita istirahat dulu! Sudah 3 kilometer! Untung membawa kipas yang pakai baterai dan membawa banyak baterai!

-Dan mereka istirahat-

Killua: Ah~ Dingin…

Kurapika: Killua! Yang lain juga ingin merasakan!

Killua: Mou… *menutup mulut* *berlari jauh-jauh*

Kurapika: Tuh, 'kan! Sudah dibilangin berkali-kali! Sekarang masuk angin!

Yukichi: Sabar Kurapika… Sabar… Seperti menghadapi Gennei Ryodan/Gen'ei Ryodan saja!

Kurapika: Apa? *mengeluarkan aura pembunuh*

Yukichi: T-Tidak… Hehe… ^_^" (sweat drop)

Killua: Gomen…

Gon: Killua… Kau tidak apa-apa?

Killua: Ya, Gon… Aku sudah biasa sakit dan diabaikan keluargaku… Sama seperti bertahan hidup! *tersenyum lirih*

Yukichi: Killua, kau sebaiknya istirahat dulu! Ups! Betapa bodohnya aku!

All: Apa?

Yukichi: Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti! Dan… Siapa yang mengetahuinya… Harus kunci mulut! *mengeluarkan aura pembunuh*

All: H-Hai! (bahkan Kurapika, Illumi, Hisoka, dan Kuroro tidak bisa menjaga gengsi!) *gemetar*

Yukichi: Bagus! *tersenyum sinis*

-Saat kembali berjalan-

Kurapika: Betulan deh... Lama sekali! Sudah 6 kilometer!

Yukichi: Tuh, 'kan! Siapa juga yang menekan tombolnya?!

Gon: *menangis* *menunduk* Minna... Gomen... Aku... Hiks... Tidak... Sengaja...

Yukichi: Ooooooooh... (ber-oh-ria) Kalau Gon tidak apa-apa!

Gon: Benaran?! *mata berbinar-binar*

All: *mengangguk*

Gon: Yatta! Kalian baiiiiik sekali!

Yukichi: Ayo! Cepatan! Nanti bisa-bisa lebih dari 3 bulan!

All: Hai!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

_**Sampai sini dulu! Lagi bikin progres 'Scarlet Box'! Mohon review! Terutama Karen White! Karena dia yang meminta saya membuatnya! Mind to Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ohayou Minna! Saya lagi ingin menikmati liburan selama 5 hari (tambah Minggu)! Saya salah, yang nolong ngatain fic apa yang saya bikin adalah Shiroi Karen! Tanpa babibu dan protes dari chara anime... Mari kita mulai!  
**_

* * *

**Story: Time Machine  
**

**Story by: Yuki Hiiro (Saya baru ganti)**

**Genre: Adventure and Parody**

**Rated: K plus**

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter dan chara-nya milik Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei!**

**WARNING: Gaje, aneh, super duper gaje, OOC-ness maybe, character di masa lalu, dan gila (?)!**

**Summary: (Another/new summary) ****Gon dkk mendapat tugas dari Author, yaitu mencari 'benda menarik'. Tidak disengaja, Gon tertekan tombol di 'benda menarik'. Dan mereka berjumpa dengan diri mereka sendiri saat masih berumur (Gon, Killua, dan Author) berumur 5 tahun, Kurapika berumur 8 tahun, Leorio berumur 10 tahun, Illumi berumur 15 tahun, Hisoka berumur 19 tahun, dan Kuroro berumur 17 tahun. Tetapi, tanpa disengaja, mesin waktu tersebut rusak dan mereka terpaksa mengembara untuk mencari seseorang untuk bisa membuat mereka kembali masa mereka sekarang. Apakah mereka berhasil atau tidak? Baca kalau ingin tahu! Mind to R&R?**

**I not accept any silent reader, your read and your review, who don't want to review, then click exit or 'X'. For a tablet or phone that was don't want to review, please click home or back. For a guest, I let them not review.**

* * *

_I: _mind

**Contoh=****Kurapika: **_Tersiksa aku DI MASA LALU!_

* * *

-Setelah Killua sembuh karena ramuan yang dibuat Leorio, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan-

-Di Meteor City-

**Yuki:** Ck! RORO! KENAPA KAU TIDAK KATAKAN JALAN YANG KITA LALUI KE RYUUSEIGAI?!

**Kuroro:** Eh?

**Hiiro (nama berubah jadi nama ****):** KURORO! *teriak level bom atom (?)*

**Kuroro:** Aku mau ngatain, tetapi, saat aku biasa ingin bicara, kau memotong!

**Flashback mode: On**

_**Yuki:** Hah! Lama amet!_

_**Kuroro:** Minna, ini ja-_

_**Yuki:** Kenapa ya? Ini perjalanan panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang amet!_

_**Kuroro:** Yuki, ini ja-_

_**Yuki:** Aku harap kita berakhir di sebuah kota dan bisa mendapatkan perbekalan lagi karena perbekalan kita hampir habis!_

_**Kuroro:** M-Minna, ini jalan ke-_

_**Yuki:** Ayo cepat saja!_

_****__All (kecuali Kuroro):_ HAI!

_**Kuroro:** *sweat drop* (mind) Aku tidak jadi mengingatkan lagi, ah! _

**Flashback mode: Off**

**Kuroro:** Mengerti?

**All:** *mengangguk*

Suddenly...

**?:** Paman Masa Depan!

**All mind (kecuali Kuroro, Hisoka, Illumi, dan Kurapika):**_ Kawaii!_

**Kuroro:** K-Konichiwa, Kuroro Masa Lalu... *menyembunyikan keterkejutan dan kemarahan*

**Kuroro MS (Masa Lalu):** Panggil saya Kuro!

**Kuroro:** K-Kuro, makanan apa saja yang ada di rumahmu?

**Kuro:** Roti, keju cair yang kental, susu, dan air 3 botol!

**Kuroro:** Boleh aku minta setengah dari makananmu?

**Kuro:** Boleh, semuanya juga boleh! *innocent* (saya ngak tahu seperti apa masa lalu Kuroro jadinya saya bareng aja!)

**Kuroro:** Kalau gitu semuanya aja...

******All mind (kecuali Kuroro, Hisoka, Illumi, dan Kurapika):** _Ini mereka terlihat akrab..._

**Kurapika:** *mata berubah merah* (**Pemikiran:** Membunuh Kuro kemudian di masa depan sukunya tetap hidup) Khu... Khu... Khu... Ha... Ha... Ha... Hahaha!

******All mind (kecuali Kuroro, Hisoka, Illumi, dan Kurapika):** _Dia sudah gila?_

-Setelah Kuro memberikan makanan-

**Yuki:** Itterasai! (betul ngak nih?)

**All:** Hai!

-Di perjalanan-

**Kurapika:** Minna, ini ja-

**Yuki:** Kita istirahat, yuk!

**All (Kecuali Kurapika, Hisoka, Yuki, Kuroro, dan Illumi):** Hai!

-Istirahat-

**Kurapika:** *makan sandwich* Ini dari siapa? Kurasa tadi ada roti dan keju kental, susu, dan air 3 botol... *melilitkan rantai yang bisa membuat mengetahui dari siapa (saya ngak tahu nama rantainya!)* *mata berubah merah* APA?!

**Kuroro:** Oh ya, kata Kuro, kau cantik, dia memberikan kalung lonceng ini... *memberikan kalung dengan lonceng yang menggantung* Dia bertanya kau berasal dari keluarga mana atau suku, dan bertanya apa namanya, aku jawab suku Kuruta dan namanya Kurapika, mata dia berbinar-binar, katanya dia akan mencari suku Kuruta dan-

**Kurapika:** *mengeluarkan aura pembunuh* Jangan... LANJUTKAN! *menghilangkan aura pembunuh setelah tenang* Oh ya, sebenarnya jalan yang kita lalui jalan ke...

**All (Kecuali Kurapika, Hisoka, Kuroro, dan Illumi):** *mengangguk*

**Kurapika:** Rukuso...

**Yuki:** Biarkan! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kurapika imut!

**Hisoka:** Fufufu~ Aku juga...

**Gon:** AKU JUGA!

**Killua:** Aku ikut Gon...

**Leorio:** Aku ingin ketemu dengan Kurapika saat masih kecil, setidaknya...

**Kurapika: **TIDAK!

**Illumi:** Aku tidak...

**Kuroro:** Tidak...

**Yuki:** 5 lawan 3, kami menakan maaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!

**Kurapika mind:**_ Tersiksa__ aku DI MASA LALU! Tapi... Aku ingin melihat Pairo untuk terakhir kalinya, setidaknya..._

**Yuki mind: **_Apakah aku harus memberi tahu apa yang menggangguku sebenarnya untuk mengurangi bebanku? Aku tidak ingin yang kupikirkan terjadi... Sebenarnya ada jalan cepat untuk sampai ke ujung dunia..._

**Kuroro mind: **_Sebenarnya aku tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Author dan aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud Author 'Betapa bodohnya aku' di perjalanan yang mengarah ke Ryuuseigai..._

**Killua mind: **_Apakah aku harus mengatakan ideku?_

**Gon: **Minna! Ayo kita berangkat! *membuyarkan lamunan keempat orang di atas*

**Keempat orang yang melamun: **H-Hai! _Hampir saja!_

**Yuki: **M-Minna... Sebenarnya... Ada cara cepat ke ujung dunia... Dan... Jika kita terus berinteraksi dengan orang lain di masa lalu... Kita dapat merubah masa depan... _Belum terkurangi sedikit pun bebannya! _*memegang dada di mana letak jantung*

**Kurapika: **Ada apa? Emangnya kau sakit? Kami semua sudah tahu kalau kita berinteraksi dengan orang lain di masa lalu kita dapat merubah masa depan...

**Yuki: **T-Tidak... *menunduk*

-Kembali berjalan-

**Gon: **Ne, Yuki, apakah kau sakit? Dari tadi diam terus...!

**Yuki: **...

**Killua: ***berbisik ke Gon* Gon... Biarkan saja dia... Mungkin dia butuh waktu... _Sebenarnya aku ada beban yang perlu dikurangi... _*tersenyum kikuk*

**Gon: **Killua... Kau baik-baik saja?

**Killua: **E-Eh? I-Iya... *senyum yang dipaksakan*

**Kurapika: ***pikiran melayang entah ke mana*

**Leorio: **Kurapika, kau tidak apa-apa?

**Kurapika: ***sadar* E-Eh? Aku baik-baik saja... Tolong jangan ganggu aku sementara waktu lagi, ya?

**Leorio: **Hn...

**Kuroro: **Hmm... *menutup mulut dengan tangan kanan*

**Hisoka: **Kenapa, Danchou?

**Kuroro: **Ie... Tolong jangan ganggu aku...

**Hisoka: **Hmm... Baiklah...

**Illumi: **Killua?

**Killua: **A-Aniki! G-Gomen! Aku tidak ingin di ganggu ya!

**Illumi: **Hai...

Tiba-tiba...

**Yuki: **Argh! Sialan! Bukan saat yang tepat untuk badai pasir! *menutup mata* (saya ingatkan, ini di padang pasir)

**Killua: **Sialan!

Seperti apakah nasib mereka nanti? Apakah mereka akan selamat? Tunggulah chapter berikutnya!

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: _Akhirnya update juga ini chapter! Saya sanagt senang nih! Hehe... Bagaimana? Norak? Gaje? Abal? Aneh? Pasti semuanya! Hehe... Ok! Akhir kata... Review Please! ^_^_**


End file.
